Safe in the arms of my savior
by Mika Uriah
Summary: The only thing Bruce could think of at that moment was Selina in his arms, and keeping her safe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: for the sake of this fic, Selina and Bruce know about each other's respective and dual personalities: Batman and Catwoman.**

Selina Kyle sat on the edge of the bed in the guest room of the Wayne Estate of Gotham's wealthiest and most wanted bachelor, Bruce Wayne.

Her makeup was off, her dress that she was to wear to dinner tonight was off and being pressed by Alfred even though she told the butler not to worry about it; she was wearing one of Bruce's tracksuits that he worked out in so often. It was soft, warm and smelled clean of laundry detergent and something distinctly male all at the same time, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Bruce Wayne saved her tonight. Not Batman. Not Robin. Not even Batgirl. Bruce saved her and that's all she kept thinking about since they came back to the estate and her hands shook because of it.

She knew who Bruce was and didn't care, why would she change the part of Bruce that made her love him so much? Yes, she did worry about it, who wouldn't? But Batman was who he was, and she was not going to change that about him. She wouldn't even think about it to be honest.

It was just so weird to see bumbling Bruce get in a few shots of those…there was a knock at the door, she went to go open it and found Bruce there in a pair of faded-just-right blue jeans and nothing else but a towel kind of haphazardly wrapped around his neck a random drop of water dropped down to his mass expanse of black curly hair on his chest and disappeared somewhere after the waist band of his pants "Bruce. Hi." She smiled and let him in "I…I wasn't expecting you to just knock like that, after all it is your house."

"But it's your room for the night Selina, and I wouldn't dare disrespect your privacy like that." He played with a lock of hair and smiled gently "how are y-" he rested his hands on her petite shoulders "you're shaking." He had the way of pointing out the obvious, didn't he?

She nodded and pulled him down on the bed to sit beside her like how she was before "Cat woman does not get mugged, Bruce." She whispered.

"You weren't Catwoman tonight."

"I didn't have anything to protect myself, God not even Isis was with me."

"you weren't Catwoman tonight," he repeated.

"And you're telling me Bruce Wayne has gotten mugged?"

He nodded and blushed slightly "once or twice, I got my wallet back though, kind of weird having to make a show of Robin returning my wallet so know one would suspect anything though" he gave a cute chuckle and she fell for him that much deeper.

"I don't get it Bruce,"

"Don't get what?"

"You weren't Batman, you could have been killed, what did you do just happen to be walking down the wrong dark alley at midnight?"

He shook his head "we were supposed to have dinner tonight, I was waiting outside and heard your screams, I kind of got lucky, I guess. In terms of just 'showing up' as you put it." He kissed her cheek "I am glad I did though," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she would stop being so nervous.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"I already know you are Catwoman."

"Not that."

"Oh. Well in that case you can tell me anything."

She smiled slightly at their exchange and then frowned "those men had me up against the wall in the alley, with a gun to my head, and all I keep thinking was 'what if it wasn't my wallet that they wanted?"

He bit his lip "oh," he didn't think of that, sure he broke up a couple of rapes in his day, one of them was a few weeks ago and the girl looked like Barbara Gordon when she was like twelve and Batman could have killed him. He was often surrounded by superheroes though and never thought about it happening in his own backyard to people that he lo…cared about, "Do you think about stuff like that often?"

"Every woman thinks about it. They are lying if a version of it hasn't popped into their head at one point."

"But your Cat Woman."

"Hell at one point even Supergirl probably thought about it, it just happens, alone like that with someone who wants violence to be done to you," she shrugged and left the thought to trail off.

Moments passed and no one was quite sure on how or when but they were lying side by side in the bed her body wrapped against him his arm still around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder.

She suddenly started leavin trails of kisses down his chest, he stopped her gently "what are you doing, Selina?"

"Thanking You? It…it's the only way I can think of, I mean you have everything, it's not like I can buy you a 'thank you for saving me present'".

"You don't need to thank me Selina, honestly, I'm glad that I could have been there for you,"

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he thought about what could have happened to her too. It was weird, too many times did he stop robberies and muggings in the dark alleys of Gotham and he had his parents own murder pop into his head.

For some reason, not tonight.

The only thing he could think about was getting Selina safe.

He pulled her close, subconsciously.

"You don't have to thank me, not like that. Not at all." His blue eyes met hers and she nodded knowing that he was serious.

Bruce wasn't like most men; he didn't use sex as some sort of currency even though he had that playboy image.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you just hold me?" she whispered against his chest after she settled down next to him again.

He did.

He listened to her breathing even out, and return into a steady rhythm that let him know that she was indeed safe in his arms and sleeping. It was the first time since Bruce became Batman that he didn't think about Gotham that night, He didn't think about: Joker or the Penguin or even the ventriloquist.

Bruce didn't think about the Bat-cave or the Bat-mobile or even the cape and cowl.

Hell he didn't even think about Gotham.

The only thing Bruce could think of at that moment was Selina in his arms, and keeping her safe.


End file.
